


Fluffy Desires

by Fex86



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: M/M, Orgy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fex86/pseuds/Fex86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis deepest desires are being fullfilled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Desires

Travis walked through a long hallway before he reached a tall double oaken door which opened as he got near. As he entered the room he could see a pair of bunnies push the door closed behind him.

 

In the middle of the room was Gideon on his knees which were held apart by a metal bar. His arms were held up by thick chains and his eyes were covered. All Travis could do was lick his lips at the sight in front of him.

 

Moving towards the platform that was in front of Gideon it was slightly higher than the floor. Two bunnies were on hands and knees as they pressed their sides together. Travis made good use off them as he sat down on their lower backs. He let his legs hang between the legs off the bunnies rubbing their balls with the slightest movement.

 

As he leaned back two bunnies moved behind him to act as the back off a throne. Said bunnies gasped as they got a blowjob from the kneeling bunnies. Travis enjoyed the feeling of power all he needed was a snack for the coming show.

 

With a snap off his paws two bunnies with trays appeared with silver trays one carrying lots of fruits and the other a golden goblet with a pitcher next to it. Both bunnies had throbbing erections and Travis gave both of their penisses a few good rubs hoping they would drop the trays so he could punish them as well. But both of them gasped loudly as they shuddered at the sensation but never dropped the trays.

 

Disappointing as it was it didn’t really matter. The fox in front of him was the real show anyway. A multitude of bunnies had appeared and were standing next to Gideon. Clapping his paws together softly he signaled the bunnies to start the show.

 

A gasp was heard from Gideon as paws assaulted him over his body. Not a single part was spared by the gentle petting and rubbing. Enjoying the show Travis could see Gideon’s boner slowly crawl out of its sheath before a two bunnies started their massage.

 

A yip escaped Gideon’s throat as his private part got attention. This signaled the other bunnies too do other things than only rub. Soft nibbles and licks now were assaulting the fox his full figure causing him to squirm.

 

Moving a paw to his own groin Travis was surprised he bumped against something soft. Looking down he saw a bunny had taken place there slowly massaging his balls and licking his dick. It was great to be the king.

 

A loud moan snapped Travis back to reality as he sorta saw a bunny mostly hidden behind Gideon. If he had to guess Gideon was being rimmed right now by a horny bunny. Gasping loudly Travis looked down and saw that the bunny there had started to suck him off.

 

Swallowing himself he found that his throat was getting slightly dry. He signalled to the bunnie holding the goblet he wanted something to drink. Said bunnie moved in front off Travis and put the platter on the ground. The other bunnie joined in as they started to jack off above the goblet. It felt like seconds as the bunnies moaned loudly shooting their load straight in the goblet filling it up nearly completely.

 

They moved back to their spot and the one holding the platter with the goblet offered it too Travis. He smiled as he took said goblet and drank from it enjoying the nectar of the gods as he lessened his thirst.

 

Looking back to the orgy in front of him he noticed that the bunnie that had been rimming Gideon had stopped just now. He was now getting in position and by the gasping off Gideon he was penetrating the foxhole. A second bunny took the opportunity and kissed Gideon the moment he opened his mouth.

 

The bunnies that had been paying attention to the fox his penis stopped as said penis started to twitch. One bend fore over and slowly moved towards the fox. The other bunnies held the penis as it slowly burrowes between the bunny's buns. He started to move faster and faster slapping his butt against the now forming knot.

 

Travis started panted loudly as he felt his climax nearing. He grabbed the back off the bunny's head and pushing it into his own groin shooting his thick seed down the throat off the bunny. When he finally calmed down he let go off the bunny watching him swallow the remainder of the load before cleaning the mess that was now his groin.

 

Gideon and his bunnies were not far behind. The bunny pounding Gideon’s ass give a few final thrust before releasing his load hugging the fox from behind to keep himself in place. A loud pop was heard as the bunny riding Gideon took the knot. Jets off cum shot from his own penis as he got filled with fox cum.

 

Travis smiled as he wanted to say something but was shocked as a wolf came from his left starting to swing a sword down to him. Closing his eyes for his own demise but it all he heard a loud cling. Gideon stood naked in front of him blocking the wolf his sword with his own. A sword fight followed and Gideon was victorious in the end while the bunny that had been knotted still being there swinging with every movement.

 

Getting scooped up in the strong arms off the fox, no, his fox. Travis kissed his savior readying himself for a moment he never would forget.

A loud beeping sound could be heard as Travis smacked the offending device creating the noise to make it stop. He looked around seeing Gideon laying next to him in bed and the dream came back to him. They really shouldn’t have watched the Game of Thrones before going to bed. But still it was a great dream. Maybe he could ask the bunnies from down the street to reenact it. ‘Pfft, yea right. Only in my dreams.’


End file.
